Determination
by retrogradation
Summary: Like all classic love scenes, it started pouring rain. When I said pouring I meant pouring, within seconds, my whole body was drenched from head to toe. Then I saw his face, rain dripped off his dark hair. Then I ran to Fang,my fang, and smacked him. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone (: No, this isn't a fangfic written by me. (And I'm not plagiarizing - promise!) This is written by my Fang-obsessed friend, Katie. She asked me to post it since she didn't want to make an account.. so here it is!**

_Maximum Ride: A Fangfic_

**Max POV**_  
_

I lay down facing the rock wall and tried to sleep. The fire crackled loudly, but I could still hear the slow and heavy breathing of my flock, one, two, three, four…wait. Ah, one breath was faster but still calm. Oh right. Fang was on first watch. Then I heard slow footsteps coming toward me. I closed my eyes and started breathing slowly and more evenly. A tentative hand reached out and stroked my hair. I first thought it was Angel waking me up to go potty, but the hand continued to caress me, slowly and gently, but with a powerful touch. I knew it was Fang. I started to panic but it was so gentle that somehow it calmed me down. This continued for I don't know how long until I really did fall asleep.

I was chasing someone. I thought it was weird since my flock is usually the ones being chased by evil Erasers and Flyboys trying to rip our throats out. But this time I was chasing, well, fly-chasing someone. They were still a whole half mile ahead of me. I needed to catch up. I reached inside me and tried to pull out that power. To my surprise I realized that I _was_ catching up. As I closed in I saw gigundo black wings and a mess of black hair being blown in the wind. I cried out, hoping that that would make him stop. He was leaving me. Tears streamed across my face, I flapped harder and harder, but no matter how I flew he was always so far.

"Max. Max. MAX!"

I jolted upright, almost smacking Fang in the head. I looked at his face, it was still calm looking but his jaw was tight, as if he was gritting his teeth. His eyes were the same dark ones with dark hair hanging over them. His hand was on my shoulder, muscles flexed, tense. I put my hands to my own face and realized that it was wet. I started shaking, my hands didn't feel like my own. I was so perplexed with Fang's expression that I barely heard what he was saying.

"What's wrong, Max?" he said in quiet voice. "You nearly scared me to death. Crying in your sleep."

"Nothing." I managed to croak. A huge lump formed in my throat like I was trying to swallow three cheese balls at once.

I saw his worried frown lines and I broke down. I had caused him pain. I was horrible. I hated myself. Then strong, wiry arms wrapped around me as I continued to cry into Fang's shoulder. As long as he was with me I had no regrets.

After a while I managed to get a hold of myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still in his arms. "I thought you left me again and I was alone."

"You _idiot_. Didn't I promise that I would never leave you?" He said, but I could tell that he was grinning his Fang-grin. So much for a caring friend. I looked around and saw the whole entire flock gawking at us with smug faces, especially Angel. Sometimes it was so annoying living with a mind reader/mind controller.

"How come you guys aren't asleep?" I said realizing that it was still night time.

"Even though I can't see it, when you start whimpering in your sleep caused Fang to start freaking out, it's a hell of a ruckus." Iggy said with an annoyed expression. I guess I was supposed to laugh but when I didn't Iggy just gave me a hard look.

"I'm…sorry…" I said again, softly.

"Oh, geez." Iggy rolled his eyes.

After my heart settled down and my ragged breathing became softer I realized that I was still leaning against Fang's strong shoulder. I breathed in. Fang. He was always there when I didn't know it, supporting me.

I looked up into his deep, dark eyes and I flushed. He was my brother. But he was also way, way more than that. I cut my thoughts off before the sleeping Angel could pick them up.

Without speaking, he lead me toward the cave ledge and we both jumped off, free-falling for a few seconds before unfurling our wings, letting them catch the wind, carrying us aloft effortlessly. We flew in the crisp air, Fang by my side, his strong, fourteen-foot wings beating the air and catching moonlight.

We flew toward the waxing gibbous moon gazing upon the town lights and canyon walls. It was beautiful. And who says you can't learn poetry from the internet? After a short while we skidded to a landing at the end of a rock crevice.

"Max, we need to talk. Seriously." Fang said with a straight, un-readable face.

All the movies said that was a breakup line but since we'd been chased by freaking huge wolf robot mutants for the past six months, I guess I could let it slide. I trusted him the most. He was part of me.

"Uh-huh."

I gulped remembering all those other times he had said that and I had ended up flying away.

"Look Max, I know you and I have had a lot of problems like in Virginia, in Germany, and with Brigid but I just want you to know that I would _never_ leave you. I promised, didn't I? Quit worrying so I can stop going into thrombosis every other day." That was probably the longest emotional speech from Fang since the dock.

"I, I…don't know what to say." I lied through my teeth. I really _did_ know what to say, in fact there was a whole freaking tsunami of words I held back. I needed to tell him that I was afraid. I was a coward. The tough Max most of the time, but when it came to Fang, I basically turned into tapioca pudding. I really wanted to tell him how I felt, but part of me wanted to keep that a secret. If I spilled the beans, I would never be able to pick them back up again. _Careful, Max._ The Voice said. _Love can be painful._

"Oh what do you know?" I snapped back, realizing that I said it out loud. One of his eyebrows arched upwards.

"Oh, uh I was just talking to the Voice." I said shakily.

And then he did something that surprised me. He smiled. He smiled that crooked smile that just so happened to make my world go round. My heart throbbed so loudly that I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. Then he did something that I half heartedly expected. He kissed me.

"Uh…Fa-" I managed to say before his lips covered mine, interrupting me.

He gently kissed me, so softly, and then we parted for a breath. I didn't bother trying to say anything this time as he kissed me again. It was…wonderful. Fang pushed a strand of my hair behind ear as he held my shoulder, firm and powerful.

Fang was with me. I had no words, just that my life felt whole and complete. When we finally broke off, I started crying. Again. I covered my mouth and prayed that he didn't think it was because of his kissing expertise. It was probably just the result of a teenage mutant bird kid with enhanced testosterone levels kissing another teenage mutant bird kid. I couldn't bear it. I jumped off the cliff, and just as I started opening my wings, a strong hand caught mine.

"There is no way I am letting you go again." Fang whispered, barely audible. "If you don't love me, then tell me now. Max. This is the truth. I love you."

Now if you have ever watched any soaps or any dramas of some sort, you should well know that after a guys says this, a girl usually leaps into his arms or they kiss passionately, sometimes both.

This isn't what happened with us. I just happened to gawk at Fang stupidly with my mouth hanging open like a fish. His eyes were scrutinizing my expression. Now I was in a pickle. It was either give into emotional, mushy Max or suck it up and smack Fang. You should know that I'm not the person who deals with emotions well, what can I say? I'm a mutant kid who grew up in a Pet'Smart dog cage, medium size.

"Max." Fang whispered. His eyes were gentle but determined.

Then, like all classic love scenes, it started pouring rain. When I say pouring, I mean _pouring_. Within seconds my whole body, wings included, was drenched from head to toe. I saw Fang's face. Rain dripped off his dark hair and rolled off his nose. Then I did something surprising. I ran towards him, Fang, my Fang, and I smacked him. _(oxcrushhed-note: *GASP!*)_

"How can you even think that I don't love you?" I said angrily. "I love the whole flock." Now that really got him going.

"I love you more than just as a sister, a mom, and I love you as _you_, Max. And not just that, I love you to the point that I can't even sleep without hearing you fall asleep first! I am tired of you kidding yourself. Tell me if you don't love me too."

His face was dripping with water, and I couldn't define the expression on his face.

Then, ironically, me being the emotionally tough Max, I broke down.

I grew up with Fang. I had seen his broken expression on toddler Fang in a medium sized dog crate. I had seen him grow faster than bean sprouts. I had seen him punching Ari. I had seen him and Red-Haired Wonder together in the classroom. I had seen him lie in a hospital bed, his face pale, and his hair dark. I had also seen him conversing with Dr. Dwyer. And just now, I saw his angular face, determined. That's when the tsunami of words flowed like butter.

"Fang, Fang, I could never live without you. My life wouldn't be complete. That time that you left, I felt like you took a knife and carved part of me out. When I saw you with that girl in Virginia, I thought I was going to be torn into pieces. But then later you were lying in that hospital, so close to death and I knew how much I needed you. After we split up I thought you weren't going to come, but you did. You tried to come even though I said so many harsh things. I remember all those times you read me so easily, you are my brother, my friend, my teammate, and I…_I love you_."

Without a word he swooped over and pressed his lips against mine. This time I didn't even give a second thought. I held onto his cold, wet back tightly.

He was doing the same. I guess a part of me knew I always loved him, but the other part was just too afraid to admit it. This time we were together. It wasn't Red-Haired Wonder, or Dr. Dwyer, or some preppy cheerleader. It was me. **Max**.

_Good job._ The Voice said.

**_By: Katie Wu_**

**So, Reviews? I'm sure she'd like to hear what you thought of her story.**

And I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story like I did ;)

ox Amz

P.S. to whoever reads Cinderbella/my other fanfics...

_**APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING CINDERBELLA/MY OTHER FF's...I'VE BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY D:**_

**_I SWEAR, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOON. __  
_**


	2. Katie's Website

Hey everybody :) It's Amz.

You're probably hoping that this is going to be an announcement that Katie's going to keep continuing her one-shot, but not yet, sorry :(

But I do have some good news :) Katie has a deviantart!

So if you want to go say hi to her, or tell her how much you loved her story (hinthint;) go to her dev. art

Just go to www (dot) deviantart (dot) com and search up "Leaair".

ox Amz


End file.
